twemfandomcom-20200215-history
MH
ITEMS IN CRATES THING I have added music to the past several forum posts I have written here, but now it feels awkward to do so. Most people would be quickly surprised by sound coming from a website like wikia but what I kind of regret now is working on a whole bunch of flavor texts for the music to go with forum posts, I had written them in late october and haven't edited them much after I had written a bunch of them but accidentally closed out of Chrome (what made me even more upset is that I did not get a warning before closing out, I had been editing in the source editor within the visual editor, for some reason, if you have the visual editor by itself open, the browser will give you a warning, but not when you have the source editor within the visual editor opened, it's very fustrating when you lose 9 minutes worth of work that can't be recovered). Let's get to the point (while writing this sentence, I had switched to the source editor so I could quickly type in links, but after editing this section, I put the link in the next sentence, lol - "why did twem write this?") .Last March, The Ultimate Update dropped, releasing SEVERAL new shop items for early game players, and new slipstream items that could be obtained via rebirth to make reaching life 1000 to perform The Ultimate Sacrifice easier. I was then jealous of players who began Miner's Haven after that update, because it was much easier to reach 25Qn to perform Rebirth. I thought slipstreams were only good for encouraging the creation of new setups and that rebirth to life 1000 was already easy. I now know that slipstream items don't do a good job of encouraging the use of new setups for players with high lives. It would be cool if slipstream droppers had value based on the life the player had so that they would use that dropper instead of their best reborn dropper, When it comes to rebirth, players want the fastest method to well, rebirth. Because of the need for speed with rebirth, it feels like Miner's Haven has become a ROBLOX game where every millisecond counts. With enough time and progress into Miner's Haven, it can easily feel like there's not many unique setups you can make. I feel like you really have to push players to make unique setups, the game is filled with items (and countless submissions), why not just incentivize players with items for making unique setups with items exclusive to the incentive system? Items with unique effects that can benefit players in a different way from other items? I like the Base Colorizer and Base Materializer because they make the game feel a bit more special but does not help with progression. Some games make players work towards specific things just to make the game experience better. One example I immediately think of is in mining games like Epic Mining 2, you have to increase your pickaxe strength and stuff like that (I would say Azure Mines but end game pickaxes have trade offs with each other). With Miner's Haven, the only thing your are working towards is getting more items which usually involves not much more than just trying to find ways to make money. Miner's Haven could use many more things to work towards other than items. Honestly, I feel like if Miner's Haven was released in late 2016 like Azure Mines, the game would have much more players, especially with the longevity the game has unlike Azure Mines and the somewhat timely updates the game has. I'm starting to wonder what is considered a front page game in 2018, back in even early 2016, there were only a few games that dominated the front page, now there are several games that pass 10K players and many times as games that pass 1000. I'm starting to feel like ROBLOX will turn into it's own version of the gaming industry with many big games, several small games. Now I feel like that was bound to happen given ROBLOX's goal of being a game engine. maybe even make rebirth so expensive that . I think this is why Berezaa had been considering to make a Miner's Haven sequel last year THE GRAND PRISM INFOBOX --------------------------- yellow wood border image grey diamondplate common - raised furnace uncommon - raised wide upgrader, raised converter, ore gate, separation conveyor, ore steamer rare - elevated furnace, rush upgrader, reinforced furnace, portable ore enchancer and stopper, overhang upgrader, timed ore gate, endpoint refiner, ore recliner, satelitte beam, emerald mine super rare - research center, ore hoister, centering conveyor, unique - ore elevator, heat condenser, electronic furnace, serpentine upgrader, epic - ion field, portable macrowave legendary - mythic - cell collider, loop de loop divine - angelic grace, onyx mine common 49.9k uncommon $50k to $999k rare $1M to $1B super rare 1B to 1T unique 1T - 1qd epic 1qd - 25qn legendary 25qn to 999sp mythic 1O to 999de divine 1ud+ 2/14 BUG FIXES - Various serious bugs have been fixed - Night time is now less dark 2/7 IT'S RAINING CRYSTALS! �� Crystal purchase rates increased! �� Shout megaphones can now be bought for Crystals! �� Gui fixes & aesthetic changes.